My own Kim Possible Movie idea thing!
by ZeroZeroni
Summary: chapta 3 is up, my peeps! and I have temporarily changed my penname 2 ZeroZeroni. k. bye now.
1. Default Chapter

My Own Little Creation...(Hee hee hee)-Setta  
  
Summary-Okay, i only saw a few eppies of KP, but oh well. If I could make a Kim Possible Movie, this is how it would be. Three new kids come to Middleton, but they aren't whet they seem(and one has split personality disorder). One of them befriends Ron and Kim, but maybe it would have been wise for them to keep away from her...A new evil is rising, more powerful than any Kim and Ron have ever seen. R\K! Because R\K RULES!! R&R, NO FLAMING, or I'll come spray your head witha fire hose!  
1. Untitled  
  
"I hear there's a new student," said Kim. "no, there's three new students, Possible," spat bonnie. "Bonnie, could ya go away?" said Kim. "No problem," and she stalked away. "Anyway," Kim waved Bonnie's intrusion away, "Maybe we could meet them. Maybe we can all be friends and go to the mall...or somethin'," said Kim. "Yeah, I guess," said Ron, though he sounded somewhat preoccupied. "What's wrong with you?" said Kim. He was looking at something in his hand quizzicaly. "What are you doing? And why do you have red Jell-o in your hand?" asked Kim. "I was just thinking...how does it get red?" he said. Kim sighed, giving up on him. They both jumped as someone's shouts startled them. "Come on, let's go see," said Kim. Ron shrugged and ate the Jell-o off his hand. "Hey!" said a girl Kim didn't know. "Why don't you watch where your going next time, you little wierdo," spat Bonnie, as she glared down at the unfamiliar girl sitting on the floor, her books arounf her. "Bonnie, bug off," said Kim. "Whatever," she grumbled and left. Kik kneeled down to help the girl. "Thanks," she said. "I'm new here. My name is Jade," she said. "Hi. My name is Kim Possible and this is my friend, Ron Stoppable...? Ron?"  
  
Kim sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh well," she laughed with Jade. Jade stood up and so did Kim. Kim then got a good look at Jade. She was about Ron's height, she had the same color eyes he did, she had black hair, very short black hair, but what she wore was what caught Kim's attention. Her shirt was baggy and black with little safety pins hanging off all over it. And hanging from the safety pins were rows of paper clips. And her pants were baggy, black, with a bunch of zippers and buckles and little metal loops all over them. She looked at Jade's eyes. The were lined with black liner. Her eye shadow was starry blue. But then Jade's eyeborws caught her attention. Her hair was black, but they were blonde. "Um, is that a dye job, you got there?" asked Kim. She knew it sounded rude, but she spoke with a sudden impulse. Something told her Jade was not just any new girl in school. "Uh...yeah, it is. I have naturally blonde hair," she said. "Really..." said Kim in thought. "Why? Is there any reason you need to--" Jade stopped in midsentance and gasped. "Huh?" Kim turned around, looking in the direction Jade was. "There he is! That's Ron!" said Kim. "Sorry, Kim. I got in trouble by some teacher I don't even know for loitering in the hall. Better move it, she might nail you, too," he said. "Hey, do I know you? I think I know you. You look familiar. ...Do I know you?" said Ron to Jade. "Um, no! You don't know me! My name isn't Jade, and I don't look a thing like you, either! I, uh, I gotta go. Kimmie? Nice meeting you. And uh, I guess you too, Ron. Bye," and she bolted with her stuff. "Wait! You left this!" said Kim, holding a small powder blue book with little stars all over it. Kim looked at it, then turned to Ron. "What was that all about?" said Kim. "I have no idea...but I know I know her from somewhere." "Sure you do," said Kim.  
  
Jade ran into the girls' bathroom, dropped her things to the floor, and threw open the stall door. She fell to her knees and hunched over the toilet, then she threw up. Violantly, and gut-wrenching. It had been happening more and more frequently since she had been getting closer to her brother. And it's been becoming more painful. But it was because Judithilas had cursed her. Which was why she had to find her brother. She threw up again. She took deep breaths and pulled herself back together, wiped her mouth, then stood up. She shoo off her unesieness. She knew he'd feel it now. it was like a chain reaction. Whenever she vomited like this, it meant he would endure some type of pain. She didn't know how or why it hurt him, but she just iknew it did.  
  
As Kim and Ron were walking out the door to leave for home, Kim felt a sudden jerking movement next to her. She opened her eyes(she was listening to headphones with her eyes shut) and looked to see what the disturbance of her peace was. It was Ron. Kim slid the headphones down onto her shoulders and bent down to help him. He was doubled over, and looked sick. "Ron, are you okay? What happened?" said Kim urgently. "I don't know what happened," he said through gritted teeth. "It's been happening a lot lately. Just out of no where. And I don't know how to stop it--" he was cut off by a retching sound forced from inside him. "Are you gonna throw up? Do I need to get a waste basket?" said Kim. "I dunno--" he retched again. "I haven't thrown up in the past when it happened," he said in a strained voice. Kim felt really bad. Ron was in pain, and she had no idea why. And she didn't know how to help him, either. It hurt her to see him in so much pain. But then, as abruptly as it began, it stopped. He was panting, and his pet Rufus was peeking out of his pants pocket, looking confused. She helped him streighten up, and Rufus ran up his arm. "Ron, are you okay?" asked Kim, her voice filled with concern. His face was beat red, and he was sweaty. He was still panting. "Yeah, for now."  
  
2. The Diary Part One  
  
In her room, Kim lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Thinking about Jade's reaction toward Ron. About why Jade was suddenly defensive about her black dye job. How come Jade looked so much like Ron? And what was up with that sudden nausia attack on Ron? Maybe that strange looking book would explian a few things about Jade, if not Ron. She had the little book set on her side desk. She cracked it open and began reading an entry.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Judithislis has placed the curse on me, as you know. Which means, the closer I get to my long lost brother, the more convulsions I'll experiance. But, an I fear, my brother, no matter how far away from me. he too will feel pain. Incredibly and increasingly intense pain. And as I draw nearer to him, it'll grow even worse. I don't wish to hurt him, but I must find him. I have to, if I am going to defeat the horrible evil engulfing our world. So, I guess he'll just have to suffer for the world. I gotta go. Judithilith might be coming. Signed, Jade Stoppable  
  
Kim gasped as she read the signature. Did she see it correctly? Did it really say Jade Stoppable? And Ron...? It all fit together! Jade freaking out when she saw him, the two of them looking alike, Ron having his own convulsion! It all made sense! But Kim didn't want Ron to get hurt. She had to keep him away from Jade, or he'd get seriuosly hurt. And, she feared if he wasn't strong enough to handle the pain...it might kill him. Kim couldn't lose him. She didn't want to admit it, but...deep down in her heart, she really did love Ron Stoppable. And she couldn't let him get hurt.  
  
At Ron's house, he was in pain again. Worse than what it when he was with Kim. It would start abruptly. It did this time, too. He was just sitting there, doing his homework, when it happened. It started as a slight stomache ache, but intensified suddenly. He squeezed the pencil in his hand and it snapped in two. He let out a loud retching sound and doubled over in his chair. It was like a cannon ball was crushing his lungs. He couldn't breathe, it hurt so much. He convulsed once, twice, three times before throwing up. He gasped for air and breathed heavily, trying to calm himself.It didn't work. He convulsed and threw up again. Then it stopped. He groaned and wiped the sweat off his forehead, then wiped his mouth. He stood up and leaned for support on his chair for support. He sighed heavily and glanced at his phone. "This is not normal," he said to himself. He thought a moment, then picked up the phone.  
  
Where Jade was staying, she just got done vomitting in her toilet. She then broke down and cried. She cried because she knew that, wherever he was, her brother was suffering too. And she hated it. She wished he could be spared her pain. But this only made her more determined to find him. She had to. Or else it would mean the end of the world. "Woah! That's good! I can write it in my diary!" said Jade. She stood up and went to her bookbag. She opened it and rummaged through it, and became paniced. "Where is my diary!?" she shrieked. 


	2. Untitled, yet again

My Own Little Creation...(Hee hee hee)-Setta  
  
Summary-Okay, i only saw a few eppies of KP, but oh well. If I could make a Kim Possible Movie, this is how it would be. Three new kids come to Middleton, but they aren't whet they seem(and one has split personality disorder). One of them befriends Ron and Kim, but maybe it would have been wise for them to keep away from her...A new evil is rising, more powerful than any Kim and Ron have ever seen. R\K! Because R\K RULES!! R&R, NO FLAMING, or I'll come spray your head witha fire hose!  
1. Untitled  
  
"I hear there's a new student," said Kim. "no, there's three new students, Possible," spat bonnie. "Bonnie, could ya go away?" said Kim. "No problem," and she stalked away. "Anyway," Kim waved Bonnie's intrusion away, "Maybe we could meet them. Maybe we can all be friends and go to the mall...or somethin'," said Kim. "Yeah, I guess," said Ron, though he sounded somewhat preoccupied. "What's wrong with you?" said Kim. He was looking at something in his hand quizzicaly. "What are you doing? And why do you have red Jell-o in your hand?" asked Kim. "I was just thinking...how does it get red?" he said. Kim sighed, giving up on him. They both jumped as someone's shouts startled them. "Come on, let's go see," said Kim. Ron shrugged and ate the Jell-o off his hand. "Hey!" said a girl Kim didn't know. "Why don't you watch where your going next time, you little wierdo," spat Bonnie, as she glared down at the unfamiliar girl sitting on the floor, her books arounf her. "Bonnie, bug off," said Kim. "Whatever," she grumbled and left. Kik kneeled down to help the girl. "Thanks," she said. "I'm new here. My name is Jade," she said. "Hi. My name is Kim Possible and this is my friend, Ron Stoppable...? Ron?"  
  
Kim sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh well," she laughed with Jade. Jade stood up and so did Kim. Kim then got a good look at Jade. She was about Ron's height, she had the same color eyes he did, she had black hair, very short black hair, but what she wore was what caught Kim's attention. Her shirt was baggy and black with little safety pins hanging off all over it. And hanging from the safety pins were rows of paper clips. And her pants were baggy, black, with a bunch of zippers and buckles and little metal loops all over them. She looked at Jade's eyes. The were lined with black liner. Her eye shadow was starry blue. But then Jade's eyeborws caught her attention. Her hair was black, but they were blonde. "Um, is that a dye job, you got there?" asked Kim. She knew it sounded rude, but she spoke with a sudden impulse. Something told her Jade was not just any new girl in school. "Uh...yeah, it is. I have naturally blonde hair," she said. "Really..." said Kim in thought. "Why? Is there any reason you need to--" Jade stopped in midsentance and gasped. "Huh?" Kim turned around, looking in the direction Jade was. "There he is! That's Ron!" said Kim. "Sorry, Kim. I got in trouble by some teacher I don't even know for loitering in the hall. Better move it, she might nail you, too," he said. "Hey, do I know you? I think I know you. You look familiar. ...Do I know you?" said Ron to Jade. "Um, no! You don't know me! My name isn't Jade, and I don't look a thing like you, either! I, uh, I gotta go. Kimmie? Nice meeting you. And uh, I guess you too, Ron. Bye," and she bolted with her stuff. "Wait! You left this!" said Kim, holding a small powder blue book with little stars all over it. Kim looked at it, then turned to Ron. "What was that all about?" said Kim. "I have no idea...but I know I know her from somewhere." "Sure you do," said Kim.  
  
Jade ran into the girls' bathroom, dropped her things to the floor, and threw open the stall door. She fell to her knees and hunched over the toilet, then she threw up. Violantly, and gut-wrenching. It had been happening more and more frequently since she had been getting closer to her brother. And it's been becoming more painful. But it was because Judithilas had cursed her. Which was why she had to find her brother. She threw up again. She took deep breaths and pulled herself back together, wiped her mouth, then stood up. She shoo off her unesieness. She knew he'd feel it now. it was like a chain reaction. Whenever she vomited like this, it meant he would endure some type of pain. She didn't know how or why it hurt him, but she just iknew it did.  
  
As Kim and Ron were walking out the door to leave for home, Kim felt a sudden jerking movement next to her. She opened her eyes(she was listening to headphones with her eyes shut) and looked to see what the disturbance of her peace was. It was Ron. Kim slid the headphones down onto her shoulders and bent down to help him. He was doubled over, and looked sick. "Ron, are you okay? What happened?" said Kim urgently. "I don't know what happened," he said through gritted teeth. "It's been happening a lot lately. Just out of no where. And I don't know how to stop it--" he was cut off by a retching sound forced from inside him. "Are you gonna throw up? Do I need to get a waste basket?" said Kim. "I dunno--" he retched again. "I haven't thrown up in the past when it happened," he said in a strained voice. Kim felt really bad. Ron was in pain, and she had no idea why. And she didn't know how to help him, either. It hurt her to see him in so much pain. But then, as abruptly as it began, it stopped. He was panting, and his pet Rufus was peeking out of his pants pocket, looking confused. She helped him streighten up, and Rufus ran up his arm. "Ron, are you okay?" asked Kim, her voice filled with concern. His face was beat red, and he was sweaty. He was still panting. "Yeah, for now."  
  
2. The Diary Part One  
  
In her room, Kim lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Thinking about Jade's reaction toward Ron. About why Jade was suddenly defensive about her black dye job. How come Jade looked so much like Ron? And what was up with that sudden nausia attack on Ron? Maybe that strange looking book would explian a few things about Jade, if not Ron. She had the little book set on her side desk. She cracked it open and began reading an entry.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Judithislis has placed the curse on me, as you know. Which means, the closer I get to my long lost brother, the more convulsions I'll experiance. But, an I fear, my brother, no matter how far away from me. he too will feel pain. Incredibly and increasingly intense pain. And as I draw nearer to him, it'll grow even worse. I don't wish to hurt him, but I must find him. I have to, if I am going to defeat the horrible evil engulfing our world. So, I guess he'll just have to suffer for the world. I gotta go. Judithilith might be coming. Signed, Jade Stoppable  
  
Kim gasped as she read the signature. Did she see it correctly? Did it really say Jade Stoppable? And Ron...? It all fit together! Jade freaking out when she saw him, the two of them looking alike, Ron having his own convulsion! It all made sense! But Kim didn't want Ron to get hurt. She had to keep him away from Jade, or he'd get seriuosly hurt. And, she feared if he wasn't strong enough to handle the pain...it might kill him. Kim couldn't lose him. She didn't want to admit it, but...deep down in her heart, she really did love Ron Stoppable. And she couldn't let him get hurt.  
  
At Ron's house, he was in pain again. Worse than what it when he was with Kim. It would start abruptly. It did this time, too. He was just sitting there, doing his homework, when it happened. It started as a slight stomache ache, but intensified suddenly. He squeezed the pencil in his hand and it snapped in two. He let out a loud retching sound and doubled over in his chair. It was like a cannon ball was crushing his lungs. He couldn't breathe, it hurt so much. He convulsed once, twice, three times before throwing up. He gasped for air and breathed heavily, trying to calm himself.It didn't work. He convulsed and threw up again. Then it stopped. He groaned and wiped the sweat off his forehead, then wiped his mouth. He stood up and leaned for support on his chair for support. He sighed heavily and glanced at his phone. "This is not normal," he said to himself. He thought a moment, then picked up the phone.  
  
Where Jade was staying, she just got done vomitting in her toilet. She then broke down and cried. She cried because she knew that, wherever he was, her brother was suffering too. And she hated it. She wished he could be spared her pain. But this only made her more determined to find him. She had to. Or else it would mean the end of the world. "Woah! That's good! I can write it in my diary!" said Jade. She stood up and went to her bookbag. She opened it and rummaged through it, and became paniced. "Where is my diary!?" she shrieked.  
  
Still Untitled!!!  
  
Disclaimer-Okay, i forgot 2 put one in last time, but u probebly guessed who I won and who Disney does. So, yeah.  
  
A\N: Okay, first off, I dedicate this chapter to my BFF Jade, who one main charecter is named after, also for my friend Amanda, who is helping me with my second and her first fic, so be nice! And also for the nice peeps who reviewed my first eva fic and said it was cool!!! :*) U all made me feel welcome to fanfic.net! And i hope ya'll like the next chapter 2 my movie idea. Love ya'll, peace out!!! PS-oh, also, in this chapter the mystery person I mentioned(one of the three new kids) will appear, along with some nice burnette chick. hope ya like! -Spoothead AKA Bobwa AKA Setta  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Jade stayed up half the night tearing her room to shreds, in wild search of her starry spotted diary. She was so busy making her room a wreck, she didn't notice a figure in a thin leather jacket standing int he doorway. After her room was completely totalled, she sighed loudly and very exahsperatedly and fell back on her bed. "Aw, crap!!" growled Jade, sitting up. She looked at her bed, and saw she fell back on her homework and crumbled it. As she furously tried to straghten it out, the person in the doorway said, "Hey, Jay." Jade spun around, finaly noticing the boy in her doorway. "Cory! What are u doing?" she barked. "Down, girl," he said smoothly. He wasn't bad looking, either. He had short, thick black hair that was a slight bowl-cut, but it made him look hot(A/N-u know what I'm talkin about. if u don't, review or e-mail me, and if u really wanna know that bad, i'll try to explain a little better. But i must warn u, i'm very stupid and bad with words.), he had bright blue eyes, very different from Jade's eyes, and he definaly didn't have a black dye job like Jade did. "No, girl, the question is what are u doin'?" said Cory. "Cor, I lost it," said Jade. "Oh believe me, I've known that for a very long time, girl," he said. Jade stood up, walked over to him, and smacked his arm. "Seriously, stupid, I lost it. I lost my diary!" Cory eyed her. "So what? U did before, at ur old skool remember?(AN-i spell school like that so i don't gotta type it out. Plus, on Invader Zim, one of my fave shows, that's what the sign says above the school. :] ) U didn't freak out then," said Cory. "Yeah, but that diary didn't have my whole search story recorded in it!" she said insanely. "U mean it's got everything?" "Yeah. From Judithithis to my long lost brother," she said. Cory made a face like he was thinking real hard. "What are u doing?" said AJde. "Tryin' to...get a...sign..." "I can do it, not u! U r not properly trianed yet. U need more training to get signs and visons. And before right training, u must pass a test and--" "I got one! Woah! There's a half-melted Snickers bar under my bed," he said. "I was wonderin' where that went," he added. JAde rolled her eyes. "That was no vision! It was a sign...a sign of your stupidity," she added under her breath. "I can hear," he spat. There was a silence for seconds that felt like hhours before Jade gasped and her eyes widened and were filled with horror. "Now what's wrong? Did u steal my bubblegum along with hidin' my Snickers?" "No, Cory! Forget ur stupid sugar, you retard! I know where my record diary is!" "Well, get it. " "I can't. Some girl I met at school helped me pick up my books and I must'v left without taking it from her!" said Jade. "Well, we better hope she has it tomorrow." "And we better hope she didn't read it, or I wil be known as a skool wack job for as long as I'm here," said Jade.  
  
2. (A/N-To mr. or miss Unknown: Thanx ever so much for reviewing, and i just wanna tell ya i took it to my thoughts. Um, i am really sorry my style is confusing, and I'll try to fix it in my future fics, but for the remeainder of this one, I'll use this one. Thank u for informing me. Oh, and for all of u readers, if it threw ya'll off, let me explain something. When u see the number two after the beginning of the chapter, it's like a second half thing. It means like it's a barrier between a certain period of time. U know how in books they use funky shapes like ~ or * or wierd words like YARF!! or HUM-DIDDLEY-SQUAT-POO! or somethin wierd. Well, I simply use a #2. Thank u every one. *Spoothead lifts her head back, opens her arms and shouts* GOODNIGHT OHIO!!!! I LUV U ALL AND GIRARD IS SWEET!!! ahem. anyway...)  
  
Jade and Cory walked down the halls, scanning them vigerously for Kim Possible. They finaly spotted her, but refrained from going up to her. "Oh no," said Jade. "We really are doomed, aren't we?" said Cory. Kim and Ron were talking to a girl in a sea green skirt and she had shoulder-length brown hair. "Hi, my name is Kim Possible, and this is my friend, Ron Stoppable. Who are u?" "My name is Judith Serance. I'm new here, and I don't know if I'll be staying very long. Did I mention I travel the world with my parents?" said Judith(Judith sounds like Gem from Sabrina: the Animated Sereis.). "No, you didn't. But it must be hard. Do u ever stay in one city?" asked Kim. "No, we don't. I don't make many firneds that way, either," she said. "Well, we can be your friends," said Kim. "Really? I'de like that, thanks." "Are u here in Middleton for a special reason?" asked Kim. "I guess u could say that..." said Judith. Ron could have swore he saw Judith's eyes flicker to him mischeviously, then they flickered to that Jade girl and that other kid with her. He pushed this off, deciding he was just imagining it. Jade and Cory looked at each other, nodded, and continued walking toward Kim and Ron. As soon as she started, Jade wished she hadn't. A tidal wave of nausea hit her hard. She instincively grabbed her stomach. "What's wrong?" said Cory. "I told u, I throw up whenever I get close to my brother!" she hissed. "That blonde kid over there is your brother?" said Cory. Jade nodded, wincing. "Yeah, I think so," she said. She clapped her hand over her mouth, turned a funny light green color, then turned and bolted to the nearest trach can. She stuck her head into it and vomited violently. A couple girls walked by, and one girl muttered a word that sounded awful like 'anerecic.' The other girl hissed, 'new gal must be bolemic.' Cory ran to her side and helped her. "Are u okay? Maybe u should let me do this--" "Look," rasped Jade, wiping her mouth. She pointed in Ron and Kim's direction. "Woah!" said Kim. "What in the heck is happening to that blonde dork?" said Cory. Jade groaned, dropped her head down and threw up again. Over by Kim, Ron and Judith, Ron had started having some sort of spaz attack, or whatever ya'll would call it. He was all twitching and stuff, then he convulsed. "Is something, like, wrong with him?" asked Judith. "Um, I dunno. Could u excuse us?" she said as she pushed Ron into a closet. She pinned him to a wall by his shoulders and shook him. "Ron! Snap out of it!" she shouted. He was now shaking as if freezing cold, twitching violently, jerking slightly, and all while this went on, his eyes stayed wide open, staring blankly off into space, looking glazed and glassy. "Ron! RON!" Kim loosened her pin to him on the wall, then pushed him back onto it hardly, trying to get him awake or something. When this failed, she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes a few times. He went limp for a second, then shook again like before. "RON! WAKE UP RON!!!!" she shouted, thoguh trying not to be heard by others outside. She finaly got fed up with it and slapped him across the face. She went for it again, but before she made conact with him, he went limp, he hung his head, he lost balance, and fell forward. Kim caught him, and noticed now his eyes were shut tight. "Ron?" she said, as she heard the bell ring. She shook him softly and he opened his eyes. "W-what just happened here?" he said. "It happened again," she said. "But this time it was different. You spazzed out or had a freaky seizur or something." "Oh," he said, sounding off. Outside the closet, Jade and Cory stood. Cory tried pulling Jade along with him, but she remained rooted to the spot. "No!" she growled. "I won't leave until I get my diary! I wanna talk to Ron, too! He has to know the truth!!!" "No, Jade! He isn't ready to take on Judithilis and neither r u!" said Cory. The door opened and Ron and Kim stepped out. "KIMMIE!!!" said Jade. "Do u have my little book? The midnight blue one with the itty-bitty stars all over it?" she asked in a very fast tone. "Oh! U mena this?" said Kim, taking the book from her pocket. "YES! YAY!!!" she said as she pounced on the tiny booklet. "Thank u thank u thank u so much, Kim!" she said. "See u in class," she said and she allowed Cory to pull her away. Ron and Kim stood there, watching, not realizing they were late. "She's sort of cute," siad ROn. "Who? Jade? Puh-leeze," said Kim flatly. "What's wrong with you?" said Ron. "Nothing," said Kim maybe a little too defensively. "I mean, I just don't think Jade is all to...u know, right in the head," she said. Ron eyed her. "Are you jealous or something?" said Ron. "Why would I be jealous?" said Kim." Ron shrugged. "I dunno. I just didn't want u to have the last word, so I said something." "Oh," said Kim.  
  
In class, they had a few extra minutes at the end. Kim told Ron to wait for her is she wasn't back when the bell rang. She got up from her desk and crossed the room to Jade's seat. "Hey, Jade," she said. "Oh, hi Kim," said Jade. "Um, can I talk to u?" asked Kim. "Sure." Kim sighed. She really didn't want Jade to know she'd read her diary, but she had to know what was up with the curse and the same last name as Ron and all that other stuff. "Well, Jade, please don't be angry. But I read your diary, said Kim finaly. Jade's expression twitched. "U-u did? How much?" she asked. "Enough, said Kim. Jade gulped. "Jade, I read about u talking about your long lost brother. About some Judithilith, and about the convulsions. Is it...true?" she asked. Jade thought fast, then and answer came to her, as if someone was telling her what to say. "No, Kim, it's not. I'm actualy writing a novel in there. I call it my diary so that no one reads it. But, that didn't work, she added. "I'm sorry, Jade. It was nagging at me all day today that I had to tell u." "It's okay. My real brother reads it all the time," she said, giving Cory a look. "Your brother's cute, said Kim. "I guess. Well, thank you for returning it to me." "Your welcome, Jade, "said Kim. Thanks, Cory. I owe u one, thought Jade thankfuly. U bet u do, Jade heard him answer in her mind. Ur lucky I can lie so fast, he added. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "What was that about?" asked ROn. "Oh, nothing," said Kim. "But remember when u said u thought Jade was cute?" she asked. He nodded. "I think u should go for it. I think u should ask her out," said Kim. Ron blinked. "Ur kidding." "No, I'm very serious. She seems nice. She seems like she'd be your type," said Kim. Ron shrugged. "Maybe I will."  
  
After school, Kim met up with Judith, and Ron, Kim and Judith met up with Cory and Jade before theyleft school. "Hey, the three of us are gonna go to the Bueno Nacho. Wanna come with?" asked Kim. "Um...I dunno..." said Jade. She felt a sharp pain suddenly in her side. She saw Judith glaring at her, and a menacing female voice jabbed her mind. Go, or I will kill u. Jade sighed. "I don't think I can today--" Go, or I will kill u and ur brother. Jade gasped. "Yeah, I think Cory and I will meet u there," she said. "Okay, cool. See ya there," said Kim. As the trio walked away, Judith gave Jade and Cory one last glance and smirk. When they were out of sight, Cory nuged her. "You didn't spew! All right! I didn't have to be embaressed in front of our friends!" said Cory. Jade was so horrified, she didn't even notice she was becoming imune to the effects of the curse, and so was Ron. "Come on, let's get going," said Jade.  
  
They arrived at the Bueno Nacho and spotted Kim and Ron at a table(Ron was building the Eifel Tower out of nachos). "Hey guys," said said Cory. "I don't beleive we've met," he added. "Sorry. I met your sister," said Kim. Cory's eyebrow raised and Jade nudged him in the back. "I'm Kim Possible and this is my best friend, Ron Stoppable," said Kim. "Hi there. My name is Cory Kadilance." Kim and Ron shook Cory's hand. "Where'd that other chick go?" said Cory. "She's in the bathroom, said Kim. Cory sat next to Kim. Jade had to push Ron a couple of times to get his attention off his construction and make him move over. When Jade sat down, she accidentaly shook the table, and Ron's tower collapsed. "No! My Eifel Tower!" he said. "Oops! I'll fix it!" said Jade. It was as if she moved at the speed of light. In about two seconds, she made a perfect model of the Paris landmark. Ron stared at her in awe. "What? So I play with my food. My mama never told me not to," she said. "Woah..." said Ron.  
  
A little later, Judith said she had to go because of 'personal reasons,' were her exact words. But she didn't leave, she lingered outside and waited for them to come out. She heard them coming and she hid behind the side wall. "Well, we better go," said Jade. "Yeah, let's go now. See you tomorrow guys. And I'll pay u back for the ten tacos, Kim," Cory added. Kim nudged Ron. Cory and Jade started to leave when Ron called for Jade. "Um, could u wait up, Jade?" he said. "Yeah, sure," she said, signaling for Cory to go ahead without her. Kim took the oppertunity to talk to Cory. "Hey, Jade? Are u, uh, seeing any one?" he said. "Um, no. ANy reason?" Jade had a feeling she knew ehere this was heading. Over where Cory and Kim were, they were talking, too. "So, do u have a girlfriend?" asked Kim. "No, but I'd like one," he said, smiling. His smile melted Kim like melting butter in a frying pan. "Um, I might sound a little stupid, but--" Kim never finished. "Will u go out with me?" asked Cory. Kim stopped cold, her mouth still open from talking. "Why...I mean, why not?" she said. It was like he read her mind... "Cool. See u later," he said. Before he left, he leaned over and kissed Kim on the cheek. As Cory left, Kim sighed in that mushy way and was beat red. Over back with Jade and Ron, they were growing uncomfortable. "What are you trying to ask?" Jade said, becoming irritated. "Um, will u go out with me?" he said finaly. He sort of tensed up, as if bracing himself for a 'no.' He was then shocked. "i guess I could go out with u, Ron," said Jade. "Really? Your not joking, are you?" he said. She shook her head. "U seem nice. I'd like to get to know u," she said. Before he could respond, Kim was calling Ron to leave. "i gotta go. See you later, Jade," he said. "Bye," said Jade. "Oh no. What am I gonna do?" groaned Jade. She had just told Ron she'd be his girlfriend. But, they were most likely seperated siblings. "I am so toast!" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ A/N-Oh lookie! A cliffhanger! Guess ya'll r just gonna have to find out what the heck Jade's gonna do. And will Cory and Kim's relationship last? And who is Judith and why does she give Cory and Jade the ol' stink eye every time she sees 'em? Like I said, ya'll r gonna have to find out. Well, I hope u check back for Chapter Three comin' soon. And remember, u keep reviewin, I'll keep writin. C ya'll later and I wish u all good mental health. GOODNIGHT OHIO!!!!!!! SORTA PROUD TO BE A GIRARDIAN!!!! YEA, GO INDIANS!!!!!!!! WE R SWEET!!!!!-Spoothead AKA Setta AKA Bobwa 


	3. Short chapter just to catch ya'll up!

Disclaimer-duh  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Short chapter 2 catch ya'll up  
"You did what!?!" "I, uh, told him I would...go out with him? Heh heh?" said Jade nervously. "Jade, you are crazy!" said Cory. "He's your brother! Or at least you think he is...no matter! It is not possible!" said Cory. "And why isn't it?" spat Jade. "Because you cannot date him!!!" said Cory hystaricaly. "It isn't like he knows!" blurted Jade. "And I thought it would be a good oppertunity to get to know him better," she added. Cory sighed and shook his head. "You never think before u speak." "So? Besides, I don't like thinking. It's tiring, not to mention sometimes hard. And when I think, it gets me into trouble," said Jade. "As long as you know what ur doin', I'm down with it. Just don't spill nothing until we're all ready and sure," said Cory. "I won't, Cory. U know how important this is to me," said Jade. "Yeah," said Cory. "And I guess it's okay for u to have a boyfriend if I got a girlfriend," he added. "What!? Who?" said Jade. "It's Kim," he said. Jade's jaw dropped. "Kim? The girl who hangs around with my brother? Woah!" said Jade. "Since when has she been feelin' u?" said Jade. "Dunno. But the best part is, I read her mind! Jade, I read a person's mind! And it was a girl! Girls' minds are the hardest to read. Ya'll said it yourself," said Cory. "I knew she was gonna ask me out, so I asked her out! She was dumbstruck!" "Sounds like u 24/7," muttered Jade. "Jade, just promise me one thing." "What?" "If u see anything that's gonna happen in the future, please tell me. You may be more developed in your psycic ability, but I'm a little older and I was told to be your gaurdian," he said. "Yeah, sure," said Jade.  
  
Judith sat in her apartment building room, on her couch. She had all the lights off and the only ones that shined in were the ones made by the sun and came through the window. Her head was leaned forward and her bangs hung in her eyes. She looked rather eerie in that lighting. A high-pitched, maniacal laugh came form her. "Just as I had predicted," she said evily. "Young Jadieth is now dating her suspected brother. And in my predictions, he trusts her completely. Stupid child. And I see his friend has been recognized as Cory's girlfriend. Well, they obviusly trust each other. But this will change. Very soon." Judith stood up, crossed the floor, and pulled the curtains shut. She then stood in the middle of the room, held out one arm and kneeld down. With her head down and her arm out, a golden sphere of energy engulfed her, and she began changing. She grew taller, thinner(Judith was a little chubby, like me), much much thinner, and her heel length dress turned into a tight, pink strapless skirt-shirt thingie, and her heair became a extremely dark black, blacker than Jade's raven dye job. The sphere dissolved and she stood up. Her eyes were red, her hair in an elegant bun at the back of her head, and her pink skirt went above her knees and was a mini. "I will stop her. If she tells him, then my plan will be destroyed. It can't happen. I've coem too far. And I can see my plan is already falling to peices. Jade and Ron have already started to become immune to my nausea and convulsion curse. But I am way ahead of them. I will stop them before she tells him on a date. Then, they will lose trust in both Jade and Cory and will come to me for comfort. Good."  
  
Jade was lying on her back on her bed in her room. She was staring at the ceiling, then she shut her eyes. She concentrated really hard, trying to pull a memory of long ago in the back of her mind into the present and into focus. After a few tries, it happened. The imige came to focus. A little girl, about two or one and a half, was on a green patch of grass. She had blonde hair and had freckles. It was Jade. Next to her was a boy with the same hair and the same freckles, and identicle eyes. It was her brother. The one she has been looking for. But in this memory, the two twins had no idea they would soon be seperated for supposebly forever. Young Jade had discovered how to blow bubbles with gum at a rather early age. And her brother's head just got a little to close when it popped. Her bubble snapped loudly and stuck to her brother's blonde hair. Little Jade giggled, but her brother wasn't such a good sport about it. He screamed. There was silence for a minute. Then Jade screamed. Then they both screamed, the babysiter came and Jade snapped back to life. That memory never made it past that point. And she never saw the babysitter's face. She leaned over and opened her side table drawer. She took out a rather beat up photo of the twin boy and girl of her memory. It was her and her brother. She glanced at it, then hugged it to her heart. "I will tell u. I know that I have found you."  
______________________  
  
Cliffhanger! Sorry it took so long, but I was busy makin other fics for Fictionpress.net. Read them! Look fro the penname Metalic Kitten! I have changed it for now! I will be changing it back! And, I'll be updating my fic here, soon! Love ya'll! THANX-Spoothead 


End file.
